Trop tard
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Hermione a toujours aimé Ron. Mais que se passetil lorsqu'elle essaye de le lui dire ? N'estil pas trop tard ? Trad de Paprika


Rien n'est à moi, ni les personnages, ni l'histoire qui est une traduction d'une fic de Paprika.

Résumer : Hermione a toujours aimé Ron. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsqu'elle essaye de le lui dire ?

* * *

L'heure de la fin de sa septième année arrivait, tout comme la Bataille Finale. C'était la dernière sortie à Pré-Au-Lard de l'année mais surtout la dernière des septièmes année. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient aux Trois Balais, appréciant une dernière tournée de Bierre au Beurre ensemble. 

Hermione avait fini sa boisson avant l'un des deux garçons, et promenait distraitement son doigt autour du goulot de sa bouteille de Bierre au Beurre. Alors qu'elle s'ennuyait, elle regarda ses amis. Harry fixait un endroit vide et un petit sourir apparu sur ses lèvres. Il pensait encore à Ginny se dit Hermione en souriant, mais elle résista à sa forte envie d'éclater de rire. Essayant de sortir Harry de ses pensées, elle tourna son regard vers Ron. Ron n'était pas quelqu'un de rêveur, il était en train de griffonner furieusement sur un bout de parchemin. On aurait dit qu'il réfléchissait aux mots qu'il souhaitait dire, ne trouvant pas les bons, car à chaque fois qu'il notait quelque chose, il l'effaçait aussitôt.

Hermione une fois encore du se retenir de rire alors qu'elle regardait Ron. Il était si mignon lorsqu'il se concentrait. Ron tirait légèrement sa langue, et ses yeux ne quittait pas le morceau de parchemin sur lequel il écrivait. Pourquoi Ron ne disait pas ce qu'il ressentait ? Hermione se demanda pourquoi il ne pouvait pas ressentir la même chose que ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Ne voulant pas s'arrêter une fois encore sur cette question sans réponse, Hermione pensa à autre chose.

Elle regarda par la vitre des Trois Balais, observant distraitement les gens qui passait. Ginny faisait des allers et retours devant le pub, probablement avait-elle rendez-vous là avec Harry. Quand Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil vers Harry, il buvait sa dernière gorgée de Bierre au Beurre.

"Je dois y'aller," dit-il précipitemment alors qu'il était déjà à la moitié du chemin le menant à la sortie oû Ginny l'attendait impatiemment.

Hermione continua à regarder par la vitre, bien qu'elle ne se souciait pas de ce qu'elle voyait. Dans son esprit se jouait la scène oû Ron écrivait sur son parchemin, scène qui se répétait mainte et mainte fois. Hermione était contente de regarder à l'extérieur ; cela lui donnait une raison d'avoir ce petit sourire imbécile sur son visage.

De temps en temps, elle osait regarder discrètement Ron. Elle était experte dans ce domaine ; elle l'aimait depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, et avait l'habitude de l'espionner ainsi. Malgré son inquiétude, Ron n'a jamais sembler lui rendre ses regards timides, ou partager ses sentiments.

Néanmoins, Hermione ne pouvait sortir cet adorable rouquin de son esprit. Ell faisait de gros efforts pour changer, essayer de l'oublier. Mais son visage continuait à hanter son esprit et ses rêves, et elle avait appris à vivre avec. Alors que Hermione regardait les jumelles Patil se promener avec leurs petis-amis de la semaine, le sentiment qu'elle avait l'habitude de ressentir était moins fort que d'habitude. Elle s'était apparemment résignée à vivre une vie oû elle ne fera que regarder dans l'ombre son amour impossible : Ron.

"Tu veux aller chez Zonko ou autre part ?" demanda soudain Ron, une fois qu'il eut terminée sa boisson. Hermione fut brutalement tirée de sa rêverie par cette soudaine question et accepta son offre.

Ron et Hermione avaient à peine quitté les Trois Balais lorsqu'elle les vis - des Mangemorts. Elle les vis s'approcher de Harry, jetant des maléfices sur les personnes se trouvant sur leur route. Masqués, ils étaient aussi noirs que la nuit. Aussi sombre que le fond de la mer, oû se trouve les tombes aqueuses des marins. Incapable de parler tout d'abord, Hermione hurla vers Harry lorsque Ginny fut menacée.

"Fais attention, Harry !" hurla-t-elle, et Harry se rua pour faire face aux Mangemorts. L'un d'entre eux pointa sa baguette sur Ginny, qui cherchait désespérément la sienne dans ses poches. Un sort fut lançé, mais Harry produit un bouclier pour la protéger. Dès qu'elle trouva sa baguette magique, elle se retrouva dos à Harry, jetant l'un et l'autre des sortilèges aux assaillants.

Hermione arrêta de les fixer lorsque les Mangemorts encerclèrent Ron et elle-même. Ils commençèrent à se battre mais les partisans de Voldemort étaient trop nombreux. On aurait dit que chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux était mis hors jeu, trois autres apparaissaient. Voldemort devait avoir élargi le cercle de ses partisans pensa Hermione alors qu'elle faisait face à un autre Mangemort.

Mais malgré le combat désespéré que Hermione et Ron menaient, les Mangemorts commençèrent à prendre le dessus. Alors que Hermione jettait un sort sur une personne encapuchonnée, un sort la frappa par derrière. La dernière chose qu'elle se rappelait était le Mangemort qu'elle avait réduit à néan, avant de tombée, stupéfixée.

Hermione se réveilla , Ron à ses genoux. Sa baguette était pointée sur elle, et elle savait que c'était lui qui venait de la réanimer. Ron était gravement blessé. Son visage était couvert de coupures et de bleus, et du sang maculait sa robe en lambeau. Son visage plus blanc que neige exprimait une souffrance extrême. Avant qu'elle ne puisse demander s'il avait besoin d'aide ou l'issue de la bataille, il lui tendit un bout de parchemin.

Hermione comprit que c'était le parchemin sur lequel il écrivait lorsqu'ils étaient aux Trois Balais, et le prit de sa main ensanglantée. Avant qu'elle ne le lise, Ron commença à parler, "Je suis désolé", dit-il péniblement en se tenant au mur. Chaque mot prononçé lui était douloureux, "J'ai essayé de te protéger," continua-t-il, "... de beaucoup d'entre eux. Lis..."

Les doigts tremblants, Hermione ouvrit le papier. Il y avait plusieurs phrases griffonnées partout sur la feuille et Hermione essaya de lire chacunes d'entres elles avant de lire la signature. Le message était simple :

_Je t'aime, Hermione._

_A toi pour toujours,_

_Ron_

Hermione pouvait à peine oser le croire. Elle se tourna vers Ron, son visage rayonnant de joie. "Oh Ron, "murmura-t-elle, "Moi aussi je t'aime."

Alors ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Ils étaient inexpressifs, morts. Les yeux d'Hermione commençèrent à se remplir de larmes. "Ce n'est pas arrivé. Réveille toi Ron. Réveille toi ! REVEILLE TOI !" Ron ne lui répondit pas, il ne la reconnu même pas lorsqu'il l'entendit.

Elle avait espéré qu'il soit dans le coma, mais il était mort. "C'est trop tard, peut-être que si je lui avait dis, les choses auraient été différentes," murmura-t-elle, regardant toujours Ron.

Ses mains repoussèrent les mèches de cheveux de son visage, révélant plusieurs entailles. Elle dirigea sa main maintenant tachée de sang le long de sa mâchoire, ne voulant pas coire qu'il soit vraiment mort. Aucune pulsion ne faisait battre sa gorge et Hermione pleura d'autant plus.

Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de son corps froid, seul et abandonné, alors elle s'assit à côté de lui. Entourant son corps de ses bras, ses larmes se mêlèrent à son sang.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il la retrouvèrent, ving-quatre heures plus tard.


End file.
